Pre-moistened cleaning pads, for example pre-moistened floor cleaning pads, comprising a liquid composition are known in the art. However, such known pre-moistened fibrous structures exhibit compositions and/or physical structures and/or physical properties that cause the pre-moistened fibrous structures to dump and/or lose their liquid compositions and then usefulness too early in the cleaning process for consumers of such pre-moistened cleaning pads. In other words, known pre-moistened cleaning pads exhibit lower mileage than desired by consumers. Also, known pre-moistened cleaning pads have not in the past utilized their attachment portions (the portions of the cleaning pads that do not contact the surface being cleaned, such as the floor surface, during use, for example to store additional liquid composition that can replenish the known cleaning pads' cleaning portion when the cleaning portion dumps or otherwise loses its liquid composition.
Further, the attachment portions of known pre-moistened cleaning pads have exhibited capacities that are lower than desired by consumers of the cleaning pads.
One problem with known pre-moistened cleaning pads is their cleaning pad material compositions, many are non-co-formed fibrous structures and/or some are non-textured, and/or their physical structure a core fibrous structure with or without a floor sheet, and/or their physical properties, for example lack of sufficient wet compression properties and/or lack of sufficient surface texture, especially wet-resistant surface texture, causes the known pre-moistened cleaning pads to run out of their liquid compositions in an unacceptable short period of time and/or unacceptable small cleaning area causing the consumer to use more pre-moistened cleaning pads. In other words, the problem is how to add more liquid composition to the pre-moistened cleaning pads to increase their mileage and/or capacity.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a pre-moistened cleaning pad that exhibits greater mileage and/or capacity by designing the cleaning pad to better utilize other portions, such as the attachment portions, of the cleaning pad.